In today's business world, there are a number of ways a person can interact with an organisation (e.g a business). These ways include electronic means such as website, or email or more traditional communication means such as calling a call centre or using postal services. Typically a person interacts with an organisation by any one of these means or channels, and only basic information is retained by that organisation to support a user who switches between channels of communications. Users, either customers or potential customers, may wish to acquire information or to use or get a service or to purchase products and/or services. The customer's sequence of interactions or “journey” represents the customer's behaviour and purchase experience and a map can be drawn known as a journey map that can show how a user may interact with an organisation.
Such a static journey maps can be created using Microsoft® PowerPoint® or Excel® or other software packages which are not adapted to dynamically create, adapt or monitor a journey map.
A recent publication (WO20131043672A1) discloses a method of predicting whether a customer is on a certain journey using predictive analytics. In this document, the construction of customers' journeys is based on the analysis of past customers' interactions. This document relies on the existence of previously defined journeys that may match a customer's intent. In this document, the journeys are the preferred paths that a business intends the user to take either within a channel or across multiple channels. When a user deviates from the preferred path, then an action is triggered.